Riko
Riko is a character in The Phenomenal Fracas. Profile Biography: Ever since he was six, Riko has one dream: "I want to see space." Keeping that dream in the back of his head for 20 years, he finally accomplished part of that at the age of 27, when he graduated from the Rigor Sciedi university of Modern science and astronomy. Finding a job was a different task, one he couldn't get done for another two years. In those years, he moved in with his wife, married her, got together and had his only daughter. After that, he found a job opening at GRIMACE, an organisation built for world domination. He took the spot, waving aside all ethical questions his mind came up with. With hesitation he left behind his wife and child to see the final frontier and earn money for his supporting family at home. Description: Riko is now a scientist to the evil organisation GRIMACE, which stands for "Grow Rich, Intimidate Mankind and Aid in Construction of an Empire". The acronym and description are the only thing on the flyers, alongside a telephone number. In GRIMACE there's a not-so-strict uniform: You can wear whatever, as long as people don't see your face or body. Hair is more or less a grey area. Riko has chosen for plain black boots, basic jeans, a bland, ocean blue T-Shirt worn with an orange hoodie over it, always unzipped, topped with a purple scarf. He also wears gloves and safety goggles, as his job demands. Depending on whoever's checking, and their tolerance for the universe, he covers his thin brown hair with that orange hoodie. He's not too ill-tempered by nature, but if you mess with him he'll mess with you Abilities: Riko is what many would call a mad scientist. He creates strange machinery and diabolic breweries to aid his boss to conquer all worlds. He has great intelligence, can react quickly, is very precise and knows how to make do with what he has. Thanks to his studies he knows most of the universes by heart, can find pressure points on humans and seven other main races, and has general knowledge of what not to pour together in an erlenmeyer. Other than his job application, however, he is a nice cook, a reliable guy, a loving husband and - according to his coffee mug - the best dad in the world. Inventory: An incredibly vast set of vials containing potions to mutate any living being. These can be labeled from 'breathe fire' to 'turn into metal' or simply 'die'. These potions are however his magnum opus, and the stronger they get, the less likely he is to part with it. He has some guns he is developing at hand, but they're still in testing, so they might not work properly at all times. He also has a communicator to contact his subpartition of his fraction of squadron seven in the GRIMACE army. Even after being pulled away by the Grandmaster, it still works because it is based on the Open-space principle. Basically, it means that there are enough different universes around stacked upon eachother in a dimension we can't grasp, that there must be one where between you and the other person you're talking to there is nothing but empty space. That way, messages will recieve the least disturbance and costant contact with the other person is ensured. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Phenomenal Fracas Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters Category:Scientists